


A Little Respect

by Bubblesensation



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblesensation/pseuds/Bubblesensation
Summary: Oh, bebé, dame un poco de respeto.Cada vez que lo ve durante el día y es ignorado por él, Mila le canta el coro de esa canción que tanto le gusta y le recuerda a Yuri.El rubio parece no darle razón, siquiera lo mira y cada vez que logra llamar su atención  es porque la mala suerte se cruza con ellos y siempre terminaba en vergüenza.¿Cómo pedir respeto así?☁️OS escrito para la dinámica de Otayuri Protection Squad: In Regards 2 Love☁️Canción:A little respect de Erasure
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 4





	A Little Respect

_Estoy tan enamorado de ti_   
_Estaré por siempre triste_   
_De que no me des razón_   
_¿Por qué me haces trabajar tan duro?_

**_Un poco de respeto (traducción) - Erasure_ **

  
La primera vez que lo vio fue cuando el rubio entregó sus papeles en el área; Yuri Plisetsky era su nombre y trabajaba para una marca externa. Luego de eso no volverá a ver sino hasta un mes después, cuando los papeles de registros quedarán obsoletos.   
Esa vez el rubio se enojó con su compañero de RRHH porque no le permitió la entrada y es que según el protocolo, él traería los papeles de registro otra vez ya que el estado de su contrato había cambiado, pero no lo entendió y el pobre Jean llegó con una mano sobre su rostro cuando el joven le gritó que no estaba para bromas y que iba a entrar de todas las formas. Por suerte no pasó a mayores ya que Jean pudo hablar con el jefe director de Yuri, así que por la tarde todos los documentos volverían a estar archivados y podrían volver a entrar al día siguiente.  
Mila y él observaban desde sus lugares como Jean y Leo intentaban explicarle de manera profesional el porqué no podría ingresar; mientras tanto tomaban café y Mila le comentaba una que otra cosa. Él prefirió no meterse en ese asunto, porque reconocen que la fierecilla rusa era de cuidado y él se caracterizaba por no discutir con la gente así y no es porque tenían fama de ser alguien prepotente, sino porque era todo lo contrario, pero la gente solía confundir su mala cara con una falta de respeto y si era sincero, demasiado atractivo al rubio como para causar esa impresión.

Después de ese incidente lo que ocurrió en el casino a la hora del almuerzo, tuvo suerte de que el rubio saliera a la misma hora que los de la oficina. Le parecía algo tierno cuando lo veía sacar su bolso de almuerzo y es que no tenía vergüenza de lucir por ahí su bolsillo de Marie, la gatita de los Aristogatos y claro, no era razón para sentirse avergonzado y más de una vez escuchó cómo responder a alguien que miraba con burla.

Fue feliz cuando Mila lo arrastró hasta el departamento de calzado y lo vio ordenando las zapatillas urbanas. No es que no supiera que ese era su destino de trabajo, es solo que solía quedarse en la oficina y salía para ir hasta su casa y obviamente para llegar (no perder la oportunidad de verlo por un rato), pero agradeció internamente a su amiga cuando se acercó hasta la zona de las zapatillas y lo llevó con él. Sí, reconocía que era ilógico sentir algo llamado atracción por una persona que solo conocía de vista y gritos, y qué era era tonto quedarse de pie apoyado tras el pilar como un psicópata. No era tan tímido ... Tal vez un poco demasiado, pero al ver como el rubio le contestó a un par de clientes con tanta prepotencia, supo que mejor se quedaba lejos.

Al final Mila no compró nada, pero se quedó más de media hora observando zapatillas y lo arrastró con ella hasta que volvieron a subir hasta la oficina.   
Quiso decirle algo por perder pérdida de medios hora de posible sueño, aunque en el fondo se perdió complacido de ver a Yuri; sonaba demasiado raro pensar en su nombre, si ni siquiera lo conocía, ¿qué clase de psicópata era?   
La pelirroja se envió a su lado junto a unas papeletas y sonrió cuando lo vio golpear el bolígrafo contra la hoja de ingresos. Estaba un poco pensativo después de eso, pero no le importaba porque nunca hablaba si no era para lo necesario.

¿Te gustó pasear conmigo? —Su voz cantarina detectó su atención y respondió con un sonido negativo o al menos eso quiso demostrar con ese ruido. —Tal vez deberías ir a pasear más seguido por los pisos, no sé, para que no digan que los recursos humanos no hacemos nada.

¿Por qué tengo que demostrar lo contrario? —Preguntó en serio, aunque en su mente pasaron muchos enfrentamientos de él preguntándole por algún par de zapatillas al rubio.

—Porque quieres ir a ver a _Toulouse_ . Sería una buena oportunidad para hablarle, ¿o no, Leo? —El aludido la miró de inmediato y asintió cuando vio la cara seria de su amigo. —Es tu oportunidad, Otabek; es como la segunda parte de Los Aristogatos y de pronto Duquesa se da cuenta que Toulouse es medio gay y que anda con un pandillero como el padrastro.

—Mila, no ha visto las películas de Disney, con suerte sé que su bolso es de los Aristogatos porque ustedes me lo dijeron —Leo incló su cabeza con gracia al escucharlo decir tantas palabras juntas y Mila cubrió su boca cuando Otabek sospechó derrotado—, además, ¿qué les hace creer que puedo llamar su atención? Es ruso, tal vez hasta mí dispare con su AK-47 cuando veo rondando en su lugar de trabajo.

¿Qué hombre ruso completamente hetero camina por ahí con un bolso de una película yanki? Grita gay por los poros.

Esta vez fue el turno de Otabek y Leo de mirar a la pelirroja, aunque el moreno no dijo nada, la verdad, ni siquiera a un hilar un pensamiento cuando tuvo un fuerte golpe sobre sus hombros por parte de Leo y este lo obligó a mirar fijamente una mila.

—Cuanto prejuicio, mujer. Mira a Otabek: tiene cara de querer cagar veinticuatro-siete, pero es completamente gay y no se le nota.

Pudo sentirse ofendido, pero Leo tenía razón, así que ni Mila, ni mucho menos él, dijeron algo y volvieron a lo que tenían.

La música estaba a un volumen moderado cuando Jean apareció, ninguno dijo nada porque estaban acostumbrados a que tardara un poco más, aunque no faltaron las malas bromas que fueron opacadas cuando, en un movimiento super apático, subió el volumen cuando salió su canción favorita .   
Era Ese su Única Evidencia para demostrar que se era Completamente GAY Y era también prejuicioso, Pero debia Reconocer Que Pocos podian escuchar un _Erasure_ y Sentirse Completamente heteros; así que no se enojó cuando sus amigos comenzaron a molestarlo.

Los días siguientes hicieron lo que Mila le aconsejó y todas las tardes, a eso de las dos, caminaba por todos los departamentos de la tienda, todo para que no se notara sus intenciones, pero siempre terminaba tomando alguna zapatilla con intenciones de acercarse a preguntar y con su timidez —estúpido asocial, se repetía— no era capaz de darle un saludo único, y el rubio tampoco tenía mucho para acercarse a preguntar si necesitaba algo como lo hacía con cualquier cliente.   
También podíamos hablar durante el almuerzo, pero Yuri siempre se mantenía en silencio, comía rápido y luego se iba a recostar a los sillones de descanso; No le doy ninguna razón para pensar lo que él notaba y Mila se encargaba de cantarle a todo pulmón el coro de _Un poco de respeto_ , sobretodo en las partes que más le dolían.

Realmente esperaba que Yuri nunca escuchara eso, porque cómo iba a pedir respeto si su amiga lo dejaba en vergüenza de esa forma.

Siempre creyó que lo más vergonzoso que le había pasado frente a Yuri fue cuando un niño tropezó con su pie y se cayó mientras él se probaba un par de zapatillas. Juró que iba a morir ahí mismo cuando lo vio reír sin disimulo y no se molestó en preguntar si era por el niño o porque empeoró todo cuando puse ponerlo de pie y solo recibí una patada.   
Sí, estaba seguro de que era el punto donde más vergüenza tenía delante del rubio, o tal vez era cuando Mila mojó su ropa con el té caliente, su grito era demasiado agudo por el dolor; cualquiera sea la mayor vergüenza que se enfrente a él, estaba seguro de que era suficiente, pero estaba realmente equivocado.

A este punto lo consideró como una musa, no estaba orgulloso de eso, pero como estaba seguro de que nunca le iba a hablar, se conformaba con mirarlo a la distancia. Eso estaba haciendo a la salida del trabajo mientras se subía a su bicicleta; por alguna razón el ruso se estaba retirando temprano, así que se emocionado cuando, sin intención, pudo seguirlo por fuera del centro comercial.   
Quiso acercarse para preguntar por qué se iba tan temprano, se conocían de vista así que tal vez podría hablar con él. Sin embargo, todas sus ideas se vieron truncadas cuando tuvieron un golpe fuerte en su costado derecho y penas violadas por la ventanilla trasera de la camioneta que daba de lleno contra él.

¿Y así quería exigir el respeto que dice la canción de Erasure?

Terminó como la estampilla de la familia en el parabrisas trasero de una camioneta, aunque pronto se estableció en el suelo, con su brazo en una posición bastante dolorosa y con su frente sangrando.   
Pero su vergüenza no terminaría en ese momento, todo empeoró cuando escuchó un insulto quizás demasiado sonoro proviniendo de una voz masculina y quiso llorar en ese momento, aunque no sabía si de la emoción o por la vergüenza de su platónico le hablara justo cuando terminó accidentado

Por momentos Yuri le gritaba al chofer quien bajó para socorrerlo; en otro momento se giraba a él para gritarle lo estúpido que era y que si acaso estaba mirando con la boca que no se había dado cuenta de que el vehículo estaba saliendo del estacionamiento. Escuchó cómo el hombre le pedía que dejara de golpear su camioneta y Otabek reía internamente porque no se sentía capaz de hacer algo más.

—¿Eres estúpido? —gritó cuando lo vio ponerse de pie, la verdad le dolía todo, pero no se iba a humillarse más frente a Yuri. —¿Dónde crees que vas? Tienes que esperar la ambulancia, idiota. ¿Acaso no te duele?

—Me duele hasta el pelo —dijo al fin en un susurro y a pesar de que rió frente a su propia broma, Yuri solo golpeó con fuerza su frente y luego le dio una patada en la rueda de la camioneta. —Estoy bien.

—¿Puedes caminar? Para que te puedas sentar en alguna parte —dijo ya más calmado, aunque pronto volvió a su actitud anterior y se giró hasta el conductor quien miraba los posibles daños que pudo tener su auto, ya sea por el atropello o por los golpes que le daba Yuri —, y tú, ciego de mierda, ¿al menos puedes llevarlo a un hospital? O mínimo abre la puta puerta trasera para que esté pobre infeliz se pueda sentar.

Oh, bebé, dame un poco de respeto.

Volver de la licencia fue terrible, aguantar las bromas, no solo de sus compañeros, sino que también de los jefes de los distintos departamentos que fue a visitar por costumbre.  
No se atrevió a pasar por calzado, no quería ver a Yuri porque de verdad que se sentía demasiado avergonzado como para hacerlo, así que ese día no quiso ir a almorzar junto a los chicos, aunque estuvieron juntos bastante rato mientras él les contaba sobre su recuperación. Aún le dolía la pierna derecha y su brazo izquierdo ya que todo su peso cayó sobre él; sus amigos no lo molestaron por un buen rato, hasta que lo vieron poner su música habitual en la radio que compartían en común.  
Tenía una debilidad por esas canciones ochentera, sus grupos favoritos eran de esa época dorada y cuando tenía tiempo hacía mezclas con esas canciones y las ponía en las fiestas de la tienda o en alguna reunión con sus amigos; lamentablemente ninguno compartía sus gustos sino hasta que estaban completamente ebrios tirados en un sillón cantando alguna canción de Bonnie Taylor.

—Lo único bueno de los 80s es la música, ¿o no? Quien lo niegue es que no sabe nada de nuestra historia —argumentó cuando Jean murmuró algo en contra de su música. Mila asintió junto a él.

—Claro que no, lo mejor fue la disolución de la URSS. —Jean comentó con diversión y buscó la aprobación de Leo, pero solo recibió una negativa de su parte.

—La oficina de los estúpidos es esta. La URSS cayó a finales del 91, gran idiota.

Y su mejor sueño apareció frente a él, en realidad frente a la ventanilla de atención de Recursos Humanos, para mala fortuna de todos, justo frente a Jean.  
Mila no tuvo reparos en lanzar una gran carcajada, él por su parte solo cubrió su rostro con su mano derecha, él solo ver la cara de JJ fue suficiente para olvidar las malas bromas de su amigo, pero todo mejoró cuando Yuri se dirigió hasta él y le propuso verse para la hora de descanso.

— _Toulouse_ te está llamando, Altin.

No dijo nada, prefirió no responderle a Mila. Se concentró en seguir con su trabajo e ignoró a todos hasta la hora del descanso, que en realidad era su hora de salida, pero estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo por ver qué cosa le podría decir Yuri.

Lo esperó sentado junto a la puerta de entrada de personal, estaba algo nervioso porque no quería más bromas ese día y sintió de pronto que tal vez Yuri quería burlarse de él y lo tenía merecido. Es decir, cómo es que no se fijó en el vehículo que salía en reversa desde el estacionamiento, todo por ir ocupado mirándolo y eso no era culpa de Yuri puesto que el pervertido era él, se comportó como todo lo que odiaba de los hombres y merecía que Yuri o cualquier persona le dijera en su cara lo imbécil que era.  
El ascensor del personal se abrió y bajaron varias personas antes del rubio. Otabek sonrió cuando lo vio acercarse hasta él junto a su bolsito tan característico. Yuri venía serio y una vez estuvo a su lado se acomodó en el piso junto a él y comenzó a sacar cosas de su bolso.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó con voz queda, una que contrastaba completamente con el tono que usó la última vez para comunicarse con él. Otabek asintió en silencio y sonrió cuando lo vio sacar una botella de agua y unas galletas para ofrecerle; claramente no fue capaz de negarse a recibir tal regalo. —¿Qué te dijo el doctor?

—Nada, o sea, tuve un esguince en el brazo y la pierna solo una contusión, nada grave por suerte. La camioneta no iba tan rápido, así que solo fue la caída —respondió serio y por primera vez fue capaz de mirar a los ojos a Yuri.

Es que, sin temor a caer más bajo, debía reconocer que Yuri era demasiado hermoso, con esos ojos grandes y de un verde llamativo y brillante; su rostro pálido adornado por pequeñas pecas que se distribuían hasta su nariz, también su cabello rubio que casi siempre cubría uno de sus ojos. La ropa deportiva se le veía bien, aunque tuvo la suerte aquella vez del accidente de verlo vestido con su ropa informal y debía reconocer que se veía tan bien en esos pantalones ajustados y con la chaqueta demasiado grande colgando sobre sus hombros. Claro que la ropa de deporte no le quitaba atractivo para nada.  
El rubio también lo miró un rato, pero Otabek no se molestó en mirar hacia otro lado, tal vez en otra ocasión lo hubiese hecho, pero ahora definitivamente no.  
Yuri terminó de comer sus snacks en completo silencio, él guardó lo que le obsequió dentro de su mochila; no es que no tuviera hambre, es solo que se sentía avergonzado frente al rubio, pero Yuri pareció no notarlo.

Fue un momento algo incómodo y a la vez no; su amor platónico estaba sentado a su lado, pero ninguno parecía querer decir nada, aunque eso cambió cuando Yuri acercó hasta él un papelito escrito con algunos números algo desordenados, pero que dejaban más que claro que se trataba de un número telefónico. Estaba seguro de que si no fuera por su seriedad constante, hubiese saltado de la emoción en ese mismo instante cuando Yuri habló.

—Llegaré a las diez de la noche a mi casa, llámame para saber si llegaste bien a la tuya o dame tu número y te llamo. —Otabek asintió de inmediato, pero no pareció ser suficiente para Yuri quien insistió —¿Lo harás?

—Lo haré.

Fue todo y es que no sabía qué decir, jamás fue bueno con las palabras y esperaba que Yuri lo comprendiera. Muchas veces se preguntaba porqué no tenía la personalidad de Leo o incluso la de Jean, quizás así sería más fácil para el poder hablar con chicos o solo con  
Yuri, que en este momento era el único que consumía toda su atención.  
No supo si fue por su mirada tan segura o tal vez porque su seriedad era más sincera que las sonrisas falsas que mostraban aquellos que querían conquistar un corazón ajeno9, pero de todas formas Yuri sonrió conforme, quizás demasiado y eso fue suficiente para darle fuerzas para poder llamar por la noche.

Si fuese otro tipo de persona tal vez hubiera agradecido a los cielos el haber terminado pegado a un auto ya que de esa forma logró hablar con el chico que le gustaba, pero no era tan optimista con eso, tampoco es que creyera en alguna gracia divina. Lo que sí era cierto es que si estaba feliz no se notaba, tal vez hubiese corrido para decirle a Mila que había conseguido el teléfono de Yuri gracias a su accidente, aunque como era él –demasiado serio–, solo alzó su dedo pulgar ante la insistente pregunta de Mila sobre si acaso le fue bien.

Estaba todo demasiado bien y lo comprobó cuando las llamadas parecían no ser suficientes y continuaban al día siguiente en la hora del almuerzo, cuando Yuri le pedía que se quedara un poco más después de su hora de salida para poder comer algo juntos antes de que volviera a su turno y sobretodo cuando estaban solos y el rubio no tenía vergüenza de apoyar la cabeza su hombro. Era pesimista y su suerte venía siendo mala desde antes de su atropello, pero necesitaba buscar una mínima señal y se aferraba a cualquier ilusión cuando se trataba del rubio.

La sutileza era algo que poco lo caracterizaba desde su infancia, incluso su madre buscó ayuda psicológica para el niño que no hablaba nunca, pero que cuando lo hacía no tenía filtro. Eso también se veía en sus acciones, pero es que no se pudo controlar cuando Yuri estaba caminando junto a él por aquella avenida poco concurrida, a esa hora donde las luces amarillas de los faroles no eran suficientes para iluminar más allá de su figura altanera que lo entretenía con esa risa poco sutil que hace poco le comenzó a mostrar. Tal vez pecó de seguro, pero su mano cubierta por el guante de cuero fue a dar en el antebrazo de Yuri haciendo que detuviera su paso y aunque no hizo nada más aparte de mirar como un estúpido la duda en el rostro del menor, Yuri sí fue capaz de sacar la mano de su bolsillo para entrelazar sus dedos con los propios.

Se iba a morir.

—Hace un frío de mierda a esta hora, ni siquiera sé cómo pudiste venir por mí—dijo reanudando el paso y no se molestó en arrastrarlo con él ¡ahí en la calle! Se iba a morir definitivamente —, ¿tanto querías estar conmigo?

Y esa risa traviesa otra vez y aunque no vio su rostro, Otabek podía asegurar que las pequeñas arruguitas al costado de sus ojos se había formado y que de seguro estaba mordiendo su lengua para no reír más fuerte.

—Yura, si no fuera así, no estaríamos de la mano ahora —susurró, porque no había mayor ruido que el de sus pasos sobre el cemento y el de sus respiraciones calmadas, así que fue suficiente para que Yuri lo escuchara y detuviera el paso. —¿Podemos caminar de la mano o no?

—Beka, si no fuera así, yo tampoco tomaría tu mano —respondió con esa sonrisa altanera que tanto le encantaba.

Para su mala fortuna el camino hacia el subterráneo era demasiado corto, así que tuvo que soltar su mano unos minutos antes de llegar al centro de la plaza. Suspiró algo frustrado por tener que alejarse tan pronto de él, aunque Yuri pareció no notarlo pues de inmediato adelantó su paso y guardó ambas manos en sus bolsillos.  
Era tan frustrante no saber qué pensaba Yuri, de verdad creyó que él era el tipo que no demostraba nada nunca, pero llegó Yuri con su mirada severa y gélida para demostrarle que él también podía jugar a la indiferencia.  
Era cierto cuando decía que no era de esos tipos seguros de sí mismo, dudaba mucho de sus capacidades a la hora de cortejar a un chico, así que dentro de su frustración no le extrañaba que ese chico antipático no le diera alguna señal, aunque darse la mano para caminar era pasar a otro nivel.

Yuri se detuvo a pasos de la entrada al subterráneo, para Otabek parecía que Yuri era la única persona que estaba ahí porque no se molestó en mirar a nadie, ignoró por completo que Yuri se detuvo al ver la larga fila que descendía por la escalera de entrada y cuando se dio cuenta quiso golpear con fuerza su rostro. Pero no lo hizo y se quedó de pie al lado del rubio esperando que la gente disminuyera para que Yuri pudiera bajar.

—Ya me voy. Nos vemos mañana. —Esta vez ni siquiera fue capaz de girarse para mirarlo y Otabek no supo cómo reaccionar ante eso. Hace un rato todo estaba tan bien.

_¿Por qué?_

—Yura, ¿por qué me haces trabajar tan duro? —Ni siquiera supo porque lo preguntó, pero necesitaba saber como seguir y dejar de pasar vergüenza frente a él.

—Idiota, lo que estás haciendo bien —lo miró unos segundos, los necesarios para notar sus mejillas sonrojadas y luego volvió a mirar hacia delante. —Llámame.

No dijo nada más y con un simple movimiento de mano se despidió.

¿Qué estaba haciendo bien? ¿Conquistarlo tal vez?

_¡Oh, mil mierdas!_

Si fuera otra clase de persona de seguro habría brincado en ese mismo lugar por la emoción que tuvo, pero no hizo nada y solo cambió con una sonrisa la espalda de Yuri mientras daba las gracias a sus santos Vince y Andy por tener al fin la atención de su crush

**Author's Note:**

> Holi.  
> Como bien dice en la intro, es un OS escrito para la dinámica de San Valentín realizado por Otayuri Protection Squad.  
> La verdad, no sé si lean esto, pero debo decir que fue muy complejo escribir este os porque sale totalmente de mi zona de confort, pero a veces no es malo salir de ahí.  
> Como ven, es una historia atemporal, aunque quite cualquier artículo tecnológico para que no supieran en qué año se desarrolla esto (aunque definitivamente es después de 1991 en algún lugar desconocido de esta tierra gorda).
> 
> Otra curiosidad es que esta historia es the real, no me pasó afortunadamente, pero fui testigo de la mala suerte de un amigo cuando conoció a su crush. La verdad desde ese momento que quería escribir esto.
> 
> Y eso por ñañas, espero les guste, me costó demasiado, pero me entretuvo escribirlo.  
> Besitos ❤
> 
> Editado por no poner atención a las reglas xD
> 
> Este OS es dedicado para alguien súper bacán, que siempre me ayuda, que me ha visto cambiar a lo largo del tiempo, como han mutado tanto mis historias como yo y siempre está ahí para ayudarme o golpearme si es necesario.  
> Te iba a mencionar ayer pero se me olvidó donde siempre hago las cosas apurada, so, BrodyHarlequin  
> Gracias por siempre ayudarme, desde hace 10 años que te tengo para darme charchazos cuando siento que no vale la pena y sobretodo gracias por darme ánimos para subir esta historia ❤❤❤❤


End file.
